


Mean It?

by Heavenly9900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly9900/pseuds/Heavenly9900
Summary: Remus Lupin and Y/N were in a relationship that was dangerous until he stopped it. From then on Y/N was heartbroken- until they meet at a O.O.P. Meeting.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Teacher x Student - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	Mean It?

: Professor Lupin X Student!Reader :

: 1993, your 7th year :

"This is so wrong.." He mumbled against my lips. I smirked.

"Are we gonna stop?" I innocently asked my panting teacher.

"We have to..." my expression dropped. "there are things you don't know about me Y/N." He walked back. I hopped off his desk and fixed my tie.

"6 months. 6 amazing months Rem. I love you a lot. I hope you find someone you can be with." I grabbed my robes and walked out of his classroom. 

: 1995 :

I got a call from Mad-eye telling me I had to come to a meeting. Although I'm in the order, I don't usually go to the meetings. 

I apparated into the kitchen, with my big-ass guitar case on my back, when I saw a bunch of familiar faces I smirked.

"What up motherfuckers!" I then saw Molly Weasley. "Don't crucify me please!" She narrowed her eyes at me. I sit down besides Tonks, my co-worker. "Sup Dora!" 

"Don't call me that!" We laugh at each other. 

"I brought my guitar, where are the kids?" 

"Up-stairs." Moody replied. 

"Harry too?" A few shook their head.

"No, you, Tonks, and I are goin to fetch him." As he spoke none other than Remus Lupin walked through the door. I stared at him with my mouth slightly agape. No one mentioned he would be here. I snapped out of it and nodded. 

"Yeah okay- uhm I'm gonna go set my guitar down." I mumble. I walk past everyone and go upstairs to the room Tonks and I would be sharing. I set my guitar down on my bed and walked back downstairs. "So how are we traveling?" 

"Broom." I nod.

"K-k. Accio Nimbus 2005." After a few seconds my broom flies into the house and I catch it. "Alrighty bad asses let's hop out of this bitc-" Molly hit me with a newspaper. "I'M SORRY!" 

: After picking up the damn trouble maker :

I went back into my room quickly to grab my guitar before going back to the dining room. 

"Alright losers lets get goin'" I sit down besides Tonks again as the other adults start talking about letting Harry join. I kept to myself and tuned my guitar. I was humming the notes to determine wether they were correct or not. 

"Y/N!" I looked up to see all eyes on me. "Did you hear us?" I shook my head. 

"No sorry.." Molly sighs. 

"Y/N you need to start paying more attention! See this is why we shouldn't let young people in the order!" I just start tuning my guitar again- ignoring everyone. I won't let Molly know she hurt my feelings. It's not my fault I'm not paying attention- I mean the love of my life is in here and he probably doesn't even remember me. 

: Later :

Everyone had gone to sleep ages ago and I was sitting on the couch trying to compose myself. Molly's comment and Remus being here kind of built up. I heard footsteps on the staircase but didn't pay a mind to them as I curled myself up, holding the throw pillow tightly against my chest. 

"Y/N? What are you doing awake?" I sit up when I hear a masculine voice. Wiping the tears that had fallen off my cheek I turn to be met with Lupin's stare.

"I could ask you the same thing." My voice slightly hitches. 

"Are you okay?" He sits besides me. I shake my head. "What's wrong?"

"I just- I keep being underestimated. It's hard I guess. Plus your here- i didn't know you were In the Order." His expression goes from concern to confusion.

"Why would you care that I was here?" I look at him with a surprised face.

"Seriously? Remus what was the last thing I said to you?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Uh- bye?" 

"I told you "I love you" Rem. Love doesn't go away- you just get used it and sometimes you get tired of it. For me it's neither." I sigh and look at him. "So what I'm saying is I still love you-" I couldn't continue as Remus crashed his lips into mine. I immediately kiss back. 

"Woohoo! Get some Moony!" We pull away from each other to see Sirius standing on the stairs, leaning his elbows on the banister. 

"Oh fuck off Black or Ill poison you." He shudders and walks away. 

"Teach me!" Remus says, looking back at me, directly in my eyes. We break out into laughter and he leans down to kiss me again. This time slower. More loving. When we pull apart Remus stares at me and smiles. 

"What?"

"I love you." He leans down and pecks my forehead. "I love you." He pecks my right cheek.   
"I love you." My left cheek.  
"I love you." My nose.  
"I love you." My right temple.  
"I love you." My left temple.  
"I love you." My lips. "So so much." 

"You mean it?" He nods.

"I've never meant anything more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! This is my first post on Ao3 although this is from my Wattpad so please check me out on there @Heavenly9900 and Tumblr at the same @


End file.
